Fly with me
by Zombie Unicorn Master
Summary: Isabella Swan, once again, has had bad luck. The last two months have been hell for her, a constant up and down and right now? Now she hit rock bottom. Deepest bottom she's ever seen. What is Edward doing right now? Well, I suspect banging the colleagues. M for a lot swearing and adult themes. Anyone wants to beta/proof read? As always, reviews are very welcome. C XO
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I didn't even know what I wanted until I knew for sure that I couldn't have it. How sad and cliché is that? I mean seriously, we all say that we'll miss what we really want when it's gone. In my case, when he's gone. The thing that no one expects? That all the bullshit is so fucking right. I don't even want to think how many women have to have been in a situation like mine.

Only question; why the fuck didn't anybody write about it? I know, I know, they did write about it. Tough titties, right?

Another sob chokes me up from any further thoughts, that and the vomit rising in my throat.  
_Two Fuck Me Sideways, please._

Last time I was in an airplane bathroom, it looked a lot better. But then again, that's what got me into the situation, or rather the situation into me. You're guessing right now? Well, we all know you're right.

This time I'm alone on the plane, well, with my invisible friend. Ha fucking ha.  
By the way, said bathroom? A lot more disgusting than the last one.

Pregnant at 24, with my parents' godson's baby. Without him, obviously, because he's busy screwing his sexy colleague.

Oh, they're empty? Can I have a couple of new _Fuck Me Sideways_? Thanks, dude.

And nausea rolls on again, just fucking great. I barely manage to turn around in time to vomit out the rest of the alcohol free beer I had earlier with my dad.  
Breathe in slowly through your mouth, Bella, and slowly out of your nose.

I wash my face and exit the bathroom without looking in the mirror, or I might cry. Again.

I sit back down next to the nice old lady that smells like cats. Hm, maybe I could get a cat when the baby's old enough.  
The tears are already making their way out of my eyes, blurring the napkin that someone hands over to me. I look up surprised, seeing Cat Lady giving me a gentle smile.

Fuck me, all hell breaks loose, said hell is me wailing, crying and every other word you would use for a hysteric pregnant woman.

Welcome to the life of Isabella Marie Swan, yeah, my dad's a real clever Trevor, seriously, his name isn't Trevor. It's Charlie.

But before anything, let me tell you what happened in the two last months.


	2. Chapter - 1 Hidden Salamis and Heineken

**CHAPTER 1**

5:03pm... 5:03pm? Great, too late. Again.  
I grab my laptop bag, running out of my office, my colleagues just watch me. Bella is too late? Nothing new. I shout a loud 'salut, cheries' to everyone just to get a chorus of goodbyes back.

I rush out of the building and jump onto my bike. You think it's a bicycle? Try a 2014 YZF-R1 Yamaha. Racing home, I'm so happy that we're taking Michael's car, it would be such a hustle to ride my bike with the big bags. Before I know it I'm off the bike and in the apartment building.

I unlock the door to hear moaning. I roll my eyes, he's watching porn again. Surprised? No, not really.  
I throw my keys in the bowl and start stripping out of my clothes, maybe he's in the mood and I can get a quickie before we have to leave. We haven't had sex in way too long.

I open the bedroom door and scream. Out of humiliation, shock or disgust? I'm not quite sure yet, but I suppose you could say it's all three.

"Mikey, what the fudge is she doing here?" a nasally voice asks above him, Tyler the doorman, seriously?

"Try I live here? With my fiancé? You know, the one your sticking your pipe into right now?" I deadpan.

This would be so funny if it wouldn't be me.

"Honey, Bella, you're always late. Uh… would you mind getting out here so that we could collect ourselves and discuss this like rational adults?" He sweaty, he's never sweaty with me anymore.

"Sure, but first I need to do something." They look at me puzzled, I walk over to my wardrobe, pick out some leather pants, high heeled black boots, a white top and my black leather jacket. I turn again to them and snap a photo of their asses through the mirror.

"When I'm back, I want you out of here, hear me? None of your clothes, your stuff or you will be here, comprende?" He knows that when I start adding words in another language, I'm deeply distressed, so he just nods and looks away with a trembling chin.

"Hey, Michael?" He looks up hopeful, only to start crying when he catches my engagement ring. With his head.

I put my helmet on and grab my bags and keys. Before I even manage to close the door I hear more moaning. Are those guys for real? Oh fuck me. I shake my head and sprint down the stairs, as soon as I reach my bike, I snap the seat up and put my laptop bag in, heave my travel back onto my back and start my Beast. I don't even have time to enjoy the trip this time, I just race to the airport, breaking my own records and park my baby in the long term parking. I check my watch, it's 6pm, so I've got time for two hours of mourn drinking before I have to board the plane. I walk into the bar, set my bags down and sit down on a chair near the bartender; he'll be my friend for now.

"A Heineken and a Captain Coke, keep both coming." I tell the bartender once he's paying attention to me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**C XO**


	3. Chapter 2 - Bar Secrets and Soft Kisses

**Chapter 2**

On my third round I hear the unmistakable voice of him.  
Who's he, you're asking? Lifelong crush, my brother's friend, parent's godson. You choose what you want, me personally? I call him Edward. Edward Cullen.

"What's such a pretty lady doing alone in an airport bar?" I snicker at his words.  
So that's how he picks 'em up.

I turn around and wait for his eyes to pop out as if I dropped on his foot.  
3, 2, 1… Ah, here it comes.

"Isabella? I didn't recognize you. What's up with the leather costume? Wait, wait, don't say it… you're into BDSM now and a Dominatrix? You're on your way to a YMCA flash mob? You hate ani…" He says, hugging me tightly to his chest.  
Mh, his chest… Even under his crisp white shirt I can feel every muscle. Yummy!

"Edward, nice to see you, too. No, as you can see on the helmet right next to me, I rode here. On my bike." I interrupt him before he gets more bullshit out of his mouth.  
"Oh, but isn't it too far to ride a bicycle to the airport?"

"My Yamaha, remember, the one we saw when I first came into town and you had to make sure I know where everything was? That Yamaha. The black one." I tell him, getting annoyed with his assumptions that I'm still the little innocent girl he saw the last time we met up.

"Oh… But that was years ago, why now?"

"Eh, I bought it the week after we saw it, when I signed my contract. I had my license for a few months back then, and it's easier to get around the city."

"Enough with the bike talk. Tell me why you're sitting in a shitty airport bar and throwing drinks back like a bik… like a man?"

I roll my eyes and ignore him, it's not like it hurts to speak about it, but seriously? All the girls out in the world, how did or would you feel if your long term boyfriend/fiancé turned out to be gay? GAY! So instead I sit next to Edward and enjoy my humiliation all alone, without anyone knowing yet.

"When's your fiancé coming? Emmett said you just got engaged to a mystery man and you're bringing him home for the first time?" Of course Emmett had to open his big fat fucking mouth. He's worse than any woman you'd know.

"Yeah… About that, funny story. Long, long, funny story, if you ask me. I don't want to bore you to tears. Or worse, to death. Imagine you'd die from…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you gonna tell me what's going on, or do I have to call Chief Swan?" With narrowed eyes I consider my options… I could just tell them what's going on. They wouldn't laugh at me, or I just wouldn't come home, that seems fair, right? But then again… They can't not find it funny. Dude, if it would happen to anyone else? Most fucking hilarious thing in the world. Seriously.

"You've got three seconds. That's how long it takes me to unlock my phone and call Charlie, I've got him speed dial."

"IcamehomeandMichaelwasinbedwithourdoormanTyler." I mumble and down my fourth beer. He raises an eyebrow and continues reaching for his phone.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze, calm down, gossip girl. So, you know how I'm normally late, yes?" He answers with only a nod. A very enthusiastic nod.

"Geez... So, I was on my way home, earlier than normally, because we had to get the flight. I come in and hear moaning. So I think he's watching porn and I finally get some action. We didn't have sex in about 3 months. Do you know how long that is in female time? A long ass fucking time. So, I get undressed, up till my undies and bra and make my way to the bedroom. Do you know what I find?"  
I ask, my voice raising itself on its own accord. He just stares at me and says nothing, waiting for me to continue.  
"I see two men. Two sweaty men, one hiding his salami in the other ones bun. The best thing? They apparently thought I would be late. So, how many times WAS I late and they did it? On my sheets? With my fucking doorman? Who always winked at me? I bet he was making fun out of me. Stupid big assed fiancéfucker."

And just like that my mood changes from funny to enraged to sad and then to self-conscious. He still stares at me as if I've grown two heads. I turn around and look in the mirror. I'm not that unattractive.  
"I mean, how can I dissatisfy a man that much that he doesn't just cheat on me, but with a MAN? He never got sweaty during sex with me. He wants something in his butt? I could have given that to him. Seriously, why can't I have a normal relation ship? Or at least good sex? That would be totally enough, but not even that is in the cards for me. The big O and me? We are never ever ever getting back together," I try to imitate Taylor Swift,  
"I can't even finger myself to the point of ecstasy, she's angry at me, disappointed and gone, what will I do without her? I lost her."

I sob quietly in my hands.

Edward still hasn't said anything, so I look up, but the only thing he does is still staring. Got it, Captain Freak is leaving this ship. I get up, grabbing all my stuff and make for the exit. I leave the bar only to be stopped about 3 steps after. Whirling around my breasts make contact with his hard pectorals. I gasp and look up at him, searching his face, he's so quiet, near stoic, but his eyes burn with such an intensity. You'd think he'll beat me, but what's really burning behind them is desire. Primal, raw and hot desire.

Without even hesitating, he takes my head in both hands and kisses me softly on the forehead, cheeks, even my nose and last but not least, my lips. He's kissing me so softly, I'm afraid that I'm hallucinating, but in about 5 seconds his kiss becomes hard and bruising. Our lips mash, teeth clench together, his tongue is so far up my mouth, I'd throw up if he didn't know what to do. But surprisingly it's absolutely hot what he's doing.

I know how he gets the girls now, no compliments or ass kissing. Just simple kissing. I distract myself from my thoughts and concentrate on the kiss. Oh my God. Please, please let us find a toilet. Or storage room. Or at least a quiet corner.

"This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 375C to Chicago. Please proceed to gate 6 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately 10 minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 375C to Chicago. Thank you."

And just like that he's as far away from me as he could be with his hands in my hair. I look at him and realize what he's on about. He doesn't want anyone to know he kissed his best friend's kid sister. Fucking A!

"I'm going to board now. Come find me if you want to continue. Might as well finish what you started."

With that I turn around and make my way to the gate.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please write a review with suggestions and opinions.**

**Still looking for a Beta Reader.**

**C XO**


End file.
